Eres mi alguien
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: Danny lleva a Tom a un hermoso lugar para hablar de como va su relación. Waff y Fluff gratuito, Flones.


**Pairing:** Flones. Danny Jones/Tom Fletcher

**A/T:** Solo es una traducción de una adorable viñeta. Todos los créditos a su autor original "**Nathan**"

* * *

La tarde se tambaleaba inestablemente sobre el acantilado, el horizonte color ámbar se derretía lentamente, bailando lentamente entre la oscuridad ese era el océano. El hecho de que los dos chicos estuvieran aquí en este momento en particular no era una coincidencia. Danny había traído a Tom aquí, pero no le dijo al rubio exactamente por qué. Solo había dicho, como Tom recordaba, él quería "Habla sobre nosotros".

Danny tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de Tom y vagaban lentamente sobre la pared del acantilado, observando la distancia. Tom rompió el silencio, su voz era solemne mientras hablaba.

"Así que, ¿quieres dejarme?"

Danny inmediatamente se removió del lado del otro chico y se le quedo mirando con incredulidad en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Bueno, quiero decir, tu dijiste que querías hablar acerca de nosotros y… Bueno, ¿Qué mas hay que decir?"

Danny suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, pasando sus manos por su rostro en señal de frustración.

"Eso no es de lo que quería hablar, maldito tonto"

"Oh"

"Oh está bien" Bromeo el moreno, sonriendo a su amante sonrojado y miro al otro lado del océano.

"¿Cuándo te darás cuenta lo mucho que significas para mí?" Pregunto, moviéndose detrás de Tom y lo abrazo suavemente. Como Tom se quedo en silencio, suspiro una vez más antes de soltar al muchacho de sus brazos de mala gana. "Ven, deja que te enseñe"

La mano de Danny se acerco a la de Tom, sus dedos se eclipsaron, creando una cadena de montañas con sus nudillos. "Estas son las montañas que subiría por ti" Prometió Danny, "Subiría y bajaría cada una de ellas tan solo para estar una hora contigo"

"¿Por qué? Soy un don nadie. No soy sexy, no puedo pararme sobre mis manos, todavía me estremezco en las películas de terror cuando la sangre sale a borbotones. Cuando canto me equivoco en la letra de las canciones, cuando cocino salchichas termino quemándolas. Y, y, cuando hago una taza de té derramo el azúcar por todo el mesón, no importa lo cuidadoso que sea. No sé cómo escribir linóleo, nunca he leído el Código Da Vinci porque pienso que es una estupidez, a pesar de que todo el mundo piense que es genial. Me rió cuando no debo, y lloro en las bodas. No… No entiendo como alguien como _tú_, quisiera estar con alguien como… _Yo_"

"Porque tú eres alguien"

Tom aparto la mirada de sus manos juntas por primera vez desde que se las habían tomado, mirando directamente hacia los ojos de Danny.

"Hay un infierno de muchos don nadie en este mundo; al menos para mí. Quiero decir, todo el mundo es alguien para alguien"

Tom parecía confundido, por lo que Danny se detuvo un momento para aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Lo que quiero decir es que hay miles de millones de personas en la tierra, y me refiero a miles de millones. Sin embargo, no estamos destinados a conocer a cada uno de ellos. Tenemos permitido conocer a ciertas personas, de los miles de millones, en nuestras vidas. Permitimos que se sienten con nosotros, escuchen nuestras ideas, compartir frituras con nosotros, que utilicen nuestro cepillo de dientes… Dejamos que ellos vean nuestra parte más vulnerable, la más vulnerable. Es entonces cuando las paredes comienzan a derrumbarse, cuando las capas se desmoronan y tenemos que mirar a alguien por lo que realmente es. Eso es lo que veo cuando te miro Tom, la persona que realmente eres. Así es como yo sé que no eres un don nadie… Porque no lo eres, eres mi alguien."

El aliento de Tom estaba capturado en su garganta y dudaba si podría seguir respirando correctamente de nuevo. Esta desafortunada situación se intensifico cuando sintió un objeto de metal frió deslizándose por su dedo anular.

"Y espero que yo sea tu alguien también"

Tom no tenía palabras, eso era un eufemismo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Los dos chicos simplemente se quedaron allí, mirando fijamente los ojos del uno y el otro, mientras Danny sonreía y Tom irradiaba alegría.

"Puedes ser mi todo."

El beso fue tierno y apasionado, el resultado de la confusión se volvió claridad y temores transformándolo en asombro, enyesado sobre sus cuatro años de novios, culminando en este momento perfecto. Finalmente se separaron, la cara de Tom recubierta de lágrimas que Danny removió tiernamente con su mano libre.

"Te amo Danny Jones"

"Y yo te amo a ti, Thomas Fletcher"

"No, quiero decir, realmente, realmente te amo"

Danny rió suavemente.

"Creo que lo entiendo"

Abrazo a su prometido por la espalda una vez más, observando la distancia.

"Solo espero que tu también, Tom"

Tom sintió los brazos de Danny envueltos firmemente alrededor de él, sintió el anillo apretado alrededor de su dedo, sintió los restos de sus lágrimas en su mejilla… De repente, sus labios se expandieron formando una sonrisa que podría iluminar el mundo entero.

"Lo hago, Danny. Lo hago."


End file.
